ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tricks of the Trade
Tricks of the Trade is the second episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis Ethan and the Agent investigate the crash site to find more information about the Omnitrix, until the Secret Alien Containment Team are up in their business. Plot the hour of dawn, agents are working around the clock inside a military base. The setting took place in a briefing room, as agents were on their desktops gathering intel and looking for information. One of the agents, bored out of his mind was playing Town of Salem, he made a couple clicks, typed on his keyboard, and suddenly he ex’d out of the tab. Worker Thoughts: Oh no no no no no… kept trying to reopen the tab, but somehow he found a file that opened on his computer, it showed files from space where a ship was crashing to Earth, on the date: 6/13/2017. Worker: Um… what? scene flash forward ten minutes later as a Lieutenant was marching in through the hallways furiously, with agents speaking behind him. Lieutenant: Why am I just finding out about now? Worker 2: Sir, we just found out about this less than a half an hour ago. Lieutenant: I don’t care, if we’re just finding out about this now, then who knows how many lives could be in stake. Could be more than hundreds of thousands! barged into the room, and the face was revealed to be Lieutenant Steel. Lieutenant Steel: Put it up on the monitor, now! Worker 3: Yes sir. worker began typing on his computer. Lieutenant Steel: And who do we have to thank for all this? original worker sitting on his desk turned to him as he was still facing the desktop. Worker: I did sir… You see, I was messing around with the monitor and it just popped right open. Lieutenant Steel: What do you mean you were messing around? Worker: I was playing Town of Salem… sir? Steel turned back to the front. Lieutenant Steel: Good work soldier, if we hadn’t gotten it sooner than who knows what would’ve happened. Worker 3: Here sir. tapped a button on the keyboard, and the footage began showing on the front monitor, surrounded all over the wall for everyone to see. The footage showed ships firing at each other in space and it caused a big explosion shutting everything off. The agents were shocked. Lieutenant Steel: Any sign of where the alien could’ve went? of the workers searched for more hidden feeds. Worker 4: There. moved it to the front monitor. It shows it crash landed in a town called Dellsview, it’s just right outside St Louis. Lieutenant Steel: Then that’s where we’re headed then. grabbed a radio-receiver. Agents with me, we got an alien to catch. vehicles started leaving the station, a logo was imprinted on it saying “SACT” and it drove off towards the next roads. a Wells Fargo, the sky is glowing pink and everything looked like a regular everyday morning. Then a dark colored vehicle arrives to the scene, and people with disturbing and colorful masks pop right out, their masks resemble the faces of american heroes, a glowing statue of liberty was imprinted on one’s face, one had a monstrous looking falcon, another had the mean look of Abraham Lincoln, and the last one had the face of Uncle Sam.' Abraham Lincoln Robber: Let’s move. barge in and started tearing up the place, and the sounds of gunshots were heard in the background, then they stormed out with bags of money held in their hands. As they ran towards the vehicle, a fireball was shot ahead of them, they stopped. Abraham Lincoln Robber: Agh, What the hell is going on here!? turned around and aimed his gun in the air. On the rooftop of the building, a figure took a footstep and started to speak. Figure: Hey… full body shown, was revealed to Heatblast. Heatblast: Do you have any idea what time it is? Just because the sun is out bright and early doesn’t mean I have to be. to the side of the building, the Agent is watching. Agent: The fact he picked that as his delivery line. Now I hope he gets his ass kicked. took a bite out of his chimichanga. few of the robbers started trembling in fear. Liberty Robber: What the fuck is that thing!? Abraham Lincoln Robber: Who cares, blast it! robbers start firing with their machine guns, as the bullets hit Heatblast, they reflect off it and do very little damage. A couple pieces of stone were ripped off Heatblast’s shoulder, smoke was flying out of it, and he wiped some of the pieces off him. Heatblast: Chip off the old block… robbers started trembling in fear. Liberty Robber: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? Heatblast: Hello! I’m made out of coal and fire! Do you really think bullets were gonna have any effect on me? Now, let’s do this nice and easy… give back the money you stole or I’ll turn your corpse into an open flame! Abraham Lincoln Robber: Hmm… I’d like you to see you try, fireman! Heatblast: If you say so. floated in the air and dashed at the ground and knocked one down off his feet, he fell to the ground. As Heatblast slid his feet down, he started punching robbers with his bare fists from right to left. As some of the robbers flew back, they had burned marks on their clothes, it started to sting a little on one’s chest, and the other started charging toward him. Heatblast smacked him in the face and he went out cold. Heatblast turned to the robber with the Abraham Lincoln mask, as he was the one left standing. Heatblast: Your move “Mr. President” Abraham Lincoln Robber: We… are the Founding Sons of America! And soon we will rule this town with an iron fist! raised his gun up. Heatblast: 'Yeah… See… That’s not going to work, considering steel type attacks are weak against fire types. So… ''shot a flamethrower and the gun dropped from the robber’s hands '''Abraham Lincoln Robber: You… charged at them, and Heatblast shot another smaller blast a fire from his palms. The robber’s jacket was on fire, he started screaming. Heatblast: Ah… uh… stop drop and roll!? robber dropped to the ground and started rolling around. The fire grew more around his body and started to run around, screaming. Heatblast started scratching the back of his head. Heatblast: Oh no… Agent: And that’s where I come in. Heatblast: What do we do!? screaming gets louder in the background. Agent: Think of it like fire powers but the other way around. Shoot the fire backwards. gave him a confused look. Agent: Christ on a bike, JUST DO IT! turned toward the screaming robber, and started absorbing the fire out of his body, the flames blew off his jacket, and some of his face looked a little burnt, including his mask. The mask turned to ashes and the robber attempted to grab the chunks but they blew away. The robbers started to wake up. Liberty Robber: These guys are some kind of freaks! Abraham Lincoln Robber: Let’s get out of here! sonic blast hit them before they could run away. Agent: Fucking peasants. and the Agent hear the sounds of police sirens heading their way, the Agent begins to run off as Heatblast flies off into the air. Then the scene changes to inside the Porta-John as Ethan and the Agent discuss the events of the mission. Agent: To quote the senpai of the criminals you just fought, terrible. Ethan: Oh come on, I don’t think we did that bad. I’d give it a C+ Agent: If it were a C, you wouldn't have made that stupid entrance like you did. But to be nice, I'll give it a D.... like dab ironically, Points to Audience That was ironic. I feel you judging me. Shut the fuck up all of you. looked at him disturbed, then as The Agent turns around, he turns back to him to speak again.. Agent: Also, if you're gonna use one-liners, you need to do a fuckton of work on them “Just because the sun is out bright and early, doesn’t mean I have to be." That sounds like shit... Or you could not talk at all when fighting. That works too. Ethan: Well, when you’re in the heat of the battle, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow. Agent: Or not do it all. Ethan: I get it, it was my first actual mission and Heatblast blew it out like a candle. Agent: Really, is that what you’re calling him? Ethan: What? Agent: Nah, just too typical. Ethan: Look I’m gonna get better alright. I’m pretty sure this is how all heroes start anyway. sat down on a lounge chair, the Agent sat in the one next to him. Agent: Well, you’re not wrong. I question how of all people who found that piece of junk, it had to be you. Whispers In this universe, anyways. Ethan: What? Agent: Ben, Miguel, Sif, Alan. Just to name a few. Ethan: How many people do you know? Agent: Too many… Ethan: Well at least they know how to properly use it. lays back. Ethan: I wish I could just have some kind of an instruction manual, that way I can learn how to use this thing better. Agent: I can teach you if you want. I’ve already met tons of bearers by now. Ethan: Wait a minute, I know where I can learn more. Agent: What. Ethan: Take us back to the crash site. Agent: I was literally about to teach you, is this some kind of joke? Ethan: Just do it! the forest, a flash of glowing light appeared, and the Porta-John was teleported. Ethan slams the door open and runs off to the crash site. Ethan: Hurry! Agent: I already know shit about it! Where the fuck are you going? Just fucking get back here so I can tell you about it! I have the answers, dumbass! Goddamn it. stopped for a second as soon as he saw scientists wearing lab suits and other agents gathered around the area, gathering pieces of intel as they can. The Agent caught up to Ethan. Ethan: What in blazes… ---- Ethan: Okay… this is something you don’t see everyday… Agent: Not for you anyway. Lieutenant Steel: You two need to leave immediately, this is a restricted area. Ethan: Sorry sir, we didn’t know. Lieutenant Steel: Mhm, and is your friend there going to back you up? Agent: Nah, I knew it was restricted. Dumbass here wasn't listening to me. Ethan on the back of the head Dumbass. Lieutenant Steel: Move along or I’ll have your faces under arrest. pushes them aside and Lieutenant Steel walks back to the crash site. Ethan: We need to get back inside so we can gather the info about this thing, then head out, before we get caught. Agent: Not to mention if they find Xylene’s dead body, then they’ll put her through hundreds of experiments, and who knows how much damage that can cause on the timeline. Ethan: I’ll go look around, can you create a distraction? Agent: With pleasure. plays as the scene moves over to a group of scientists pushing over a crate of chemicals to another tent, a whistle is heard coming from the Agent and they turned to him. The Agent blew up the chemical set with a sonic blast and the crew members ran toward him. Workers: GET HIM! Agent ran behind a group of trees, the scientist’s chased him, and loud shots were fired in the background, the Agent walked out, dressed as one of the scientists. He gave Ethan a signal. Ethan, hiding behind another group of trees, pressed a button on the Omnitrix, the core pops up and as he slams down, a giant green flash occurs. MATTER TRANSFORMATION: Grey skin swiftly grows through Ethan’s body, then his skull sculpture changes. As the rest of his face changes, he shrinks down to about 5 inches, and poses. Grey Matter: I don’t know what this alien does, but he works for now! transformation ends as Grey Matter hops onto a guard. The guard walking toward the direction of the space pod makes a turn, Grey Matter luckily jumps onto a moving table, then hops onto another guard. He jumps onto some a few times, then lands to the ground and he sneaks his way toward a tent, containing the pod. The tent was empty. The music ends. Grey Matter: Well looks like I made it. Now to find out where a possible instruction manual is for this thing… which is now located on my back… whatever. Matter starts searching around. Grey Matter: Whoa… it’s pretty big on the inside. But no Xylene… Wonder if the body decomposed into grimes before the agents managed to dissect her. Matter started snooping around as he spoke. Grey Matter: Hmm… Not possible. She is a squid-based lifeform, no way she would be able to disintegrate this early. messing with the wires down below, Grey Matter manages to activate a monitor. Grey Matter: Eureka! climbed upwards and popped open a keyboard-like virtual touch-pad, he started typing randomly in the keyboard. Grey Matter: Sure wish I knew what it was typing. bunch of alien words appeared on the screen, including a list of notes, Grey Matter was somehow able to translate. Grey Matter: Warship, alien robots… what? How am I even able to read this, it’s like I have some kind of high advanced and evolved Grey Matter! eyes widen. Facepalmed Well now I know what to call myself… Lieutenant Steel managed to see flashing going on from outside the tent. Lieutenant Steel: Hey, what’s going on in there. I didn’t authorize this? Agent slides in front of him. Agent: Uh, it’s nothing worry sir. We are just giving the space pod an hourly clean up. Lieutenant Steel: Then you wouldn’t mind if I had a look around? Agent: Uh no! You’ll get… space germs… Disembodied Voice: For fucksakes… Lieutenant Steel: What do you mean by space germs? Agent: It’s like a contact high, if you so much as touch the space pod without wearing a suit, you’ll get so infected that you’ll see hallucinations, your eyeballs will start bleeding blue, and worst of all, you’ll have kidney failure! was a dead silence. Lieutenant Steel: I’m having a look inside… steps further. Agent: Son of a bitch. Grey Matter: It says that on June 13th… literally on my birthday… the Omnitrix crash landed here after a group of robots were hired to capture it, and not only that.. But those same group of robots are planning something here on Earth… question is… what? list of ingredients are shown. Grey Matter: Whoa… what…? Matter started hearing the Agent begging Lt. Steel not to go in there. Grey Matter panicked and started to shut everything off. Agent: No sir please don’t, I swear if you die, who else will be in charge of our agency! Agent is dragging Lt. Steel’s feet from the ground. Lieutenant Steel: I already had a backup commander just in case, now step aside… I need to see this for my… long pause was made. ...self? noticed that both nobody and nothing is going on inside. Lieutenant Steel: Okay what’s the big idea here, I thought you said there was a… turned around and noticed the worker was gone. He glared. plays. Grey Matter is running for his life to get back to the TARDIS, as the Omnitrix started beeping, he tripped and fell into the bushes, then changed back into Ethan. Ethan: Ugh… runs further to the Porta-John. Ethan eventually meets nearby with the Agent, back in this clothes. Agent: Anything? Ethan: Yeah, I found something about a file called “The Weatherheads?” Looks like something dangerous is up. Agent: We’ll have to talk about back in the TARDIS, come on. as Lieutenant Steel is searching for the missing scientist, a flash shines back in the background and he turns around to notice that nothing was there. The music faded as he turned around and resumed to work. The scene then changed into inside the TARDIS with Ethan and the Agent discussing the situation. Agent: The Weatherheads huh? Haven’t heard about those beings in a while. Ethan: Who are they? Agent: The Weatherheads though they aren’t the most powerful robots in all existence, they are the most irritable ones. Ethan: How so? Agent: They’re like the Pixies from the Fairly Oddparents only reverse pixies with the weather. Ethan: Ohhhhh, now I get it. Wait, how do you...? Agent gave him an expression and waited til Ethan realized he knew what that show was, due to him being a time lord. Ethan: Oh… Agent: There you go. Only these robots aren’t just out for business, they’re the kind who plan to rule the universe by creating weather as their resource. They can just fuck everything up by messing with its climate, temperature, you name it. Oddly enough they don't have emotions so they shouldn't even want to control the universe. Ethan: Hmm… looked at the Omnitrix. Agent: If you saw something in there that involved the Weatherheads, then they must need it for who knows what fucktilery. Ethan: Actually it said they were hired by somebody who needed it. Agent: That doesn’t sound good… toward the monitor. I can’t believe I’m going to ask this… what else did it say? Ethan: Well outside of that, the Weatherheads said they were looking for a bunch of objects. Agent: Like? Ethan: Some kind of heating material called a Pyros Oscillator, a generator… some sort of crystal… that’s the most I can remember. Agent: A Pyros Oscillator huh? That must mean they’re building a Pyros Generator, it can power up the most hottest material then be used as a power source for who knows what. standed up and started to think of an idea. Ethan: Well… if the Weatherheads are after something big. to Agent. I say let’s stop them! Agent: What kind of shit are you going on about? Ethan: If the Weatherheads are trying to create some Pyros Generator or whatever, then let’s go gather the materials they need and prevent them from building it. I mean the pieces aren’t that far from here right? Agent turned to the monitor and started searching for where they can find the materials they need. A few locations are revealed to be nearby. Agent: A few of them are just right outside town. But you realize this is a bad idea right? Ethan: So does that mean you’re in? Agent face lightened up with a smirk. Then, later in the afternoon at a storage complex, the TARDIS teleported on top of one the roofs. Ethan and the Agent stepped out, and Ethan started looking around. Ethan: It doesn’t look like they’re here yet. Guess that means it’s… Agent: Wait. Actually let’s just relax. Agent started unfolding a portable chair in the background Ethan: Wait… what!? Agent: Yeah, we got time. After all, if we show up to somebody’s garage right now, somebody will catch us, then have us arrested. Besides the Weatherheads aren’t here yet, we can waste some time. Agent sitting down, grabbed a pack of Green Apple Smirnoff from his cooler next to him, another portable chair was standing right next to him. Ethan: Hm… right. down. And if the enemy gets here, we can just pursuit them and call it a day right? Agent: You said it ‘mate. Ethan: Pass me one of those? Agent: How about a nice can of soda. I’m not letting you waste my special Smirnoff. Agent tossed him a soda. Ethan: Works for me. Agent: Besides it won’t be this nice forever. grabbed a chimichanga from himself, and tossed Ethan a bag of Barbecue Lays. The two started snacking and as the hours passed, it became night time. Ethan was sleeping on the ground and the Agent was sleeping on his chair. Loud noises started coming from nearby, the Agent began to wake up. His eyes blurry, they cleared up and he saw sparkling appearing at one of the garages nearby. Agent: Oh shit. Agent started to kick Ethan to wake up. Ethan started to open his eyes. Agent: Wake up, the Weatherheads are here. Ethan: Agh… what? stood up and saw the sparks shooting out. The black figures bursted down the door and started to waltz in. Ethan: Let’s move… started running towards the garage. Meanwhile inside, the figures started searching for the object. Gust-O: It says the Pyros Oscillator should be in here. Weatherheads started looked around and found nothing but crates, a couch and a piece an old fashion TV. Shock-O eventually found a secret switch, he pressed it, and a metallic container, holding the Pyros Oscillator was found. Shock-O: We have retrieved Pyros Oscillator. Gust-O: Good. Hail-O: Now let’s get out of here before any humans show up. they begin to turn around, Ethan and the Agent appear right behind them. Ethan: Too late! Agent: Actually in my defense, I’m not exactly what you call a human, but whatever. Hail-O: We’re surrounded! Shock-O: Think Hail-O, they are just humans, those lifeforms are very easy to obliterate. For example… shot a bolt of lightning, and the two dodged. Hail-O: Oh… I see what you mean. fired an ice beam out of his hands, however the Agent destroyed it with a sonic blast from his sonic USB. Agent: So do I. You're not very smart, are you, Hail-O? Oops, sorry, was that cold? Hail-O: The human tried using a demonstration of what humor is. Shock-O: That was terrible. Gust-O: Destroy them! threw another jolt of electricity at Ethan. Ethan: WHOA! jumped and dodge rolled in time to miss it. Ethan tapped a button on the Omnitrix. Agent: Diamondhead might be useful for us here… ignored him. Ethan? was selected on the dial, Ethan raised his arm up. Ethan: No need. I’m going to knock some sense into them! down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan moved his arms out and his skin started turning ruby as his hands began to grow larger, Ethan spun around and he grew samurai armor around his body. As he faced the front, a teal cloak surrounded his entire torso, Slapstrike looked up with the Omnitrix flashing on his forehead, then he stood back and smacked his hands together, creating a bright flash, ending the transformation. His height was over 12 foot. Slapstrike: Just like the icon turned out to be… Agent: OH FOR FUCK SAKES! Shock-O: Impossible, that human just turned into a Tatakaiator? Gust-O: He must be a shapeshifter, we should take him out first! started blowing a gust of wind at Slapstrike, Slapstrike barely moved an inch, as he tried taking steps, Gust-O tried blowing harder but got thrown backwards. A zap from Shock-O’s lightning shot at the Agent’s sonic probe, it dropped to the ground. Then Gust-O froze the Agent, and Shock-O blasted lightning at the frozen statue, the Agent flew back unconscious. Slapstrike: AGENT! Hail-O: And now to freeze you Tatakaiator! shot a blast of ice at Slapstrike’s fist, Slapstrike threw it back at him and Gust-O fell back. Slapstrike: Or I can hit you! started zapping him from behind, Slapstrike started screaming and began to fall. Shock-O stopped then Gust-O shot a gust of wind and Slapstrike fell into the crates, he turned around and struggled to move. Slapstrike: Agh… Weatherheads looked at him as Slapstrike was starting to shut his eyes. Hail-O: Looks like you have failed Shapeshifter… eyes shut. ---- voice began to Echo as Slapstrike’s eyes began opening. Agent: Hey… wake up… we got no time for sleeping on the job! WAKE UP! woke up, he sat up looking around. Slapstrike: up Where are the Weatherheads!? Agent: Gone. looked down in shame as the Omnitrix started beeping. Agent: This is what happens when you use the most goddamn boring power in existence instead of oh, I don't know? WHAT I FUCKING SAID TO USE! red flash appeared behind him, and Ethan changed back to the normal, with the red glow fading. Ethan: I get it... I should’ve used what you asked to me to use. I was just going with instinct. Agent: Your instinct in-stinks. Listen to me from now on. Dumbass. Look, don’t worry about it alright? Let’s just go back to the TARDIS and think of what to do next, ok? nodded. Back inside, the two try to pinpoint where the Weatherhead’s next move is. Agent: Alright so they got the Pyros Oscillator, so the next thing they would need is probably a generator that can handle that kind of power. Know anywhere nearby? Ethan: I say the science lab just north of Dellsview Tower. That’s as close as I can think for the Weatherheads to get their next item. Agent typed in the monitor as Ethan explained. He found the next ingredient. Agent: Got it, apparently the Dellsview Science Exploratory has been working on some kind of power source called Electrical Impulse Carrier. It can hold almost any kind of energy source nearby. Ethan: And with that kind of power.. Agent: It could be able to hold the Pyros Oscillator, if they manage to get it to work alright. Ethan: Then let’s get to it, and this time… I won’t lose… eyebrows frown even lower as Ethan’s expression begins to look very pissed. at the Dellsview Science Exploratory, Everything inside is clear, with no people in sight. Ethan and the Agent start walking in through the halls. Ethan: The Weatherheads aren’t here yet? Agent: We must be the first to arrive, which is good on my end of the bargain. two make it inside the science lab, pieces of technology are surrounding the area, including in an energy containment cube, a EIC. The Agent runs to shut off the controls, and Ethan grabs it in his hands. Ethan: I got it, let’s go. Hail-O: I don’t think that is going to happen… turns around to see the Weatherheads appear behind them. Ethan: The Weatherheads… of course… why not? Shock-O: You lead us right to the generator. Excellent work human. Gust-O: Unless you want us to reduce your short life spans, I suggest you hand over the Electrical Impulse Carrier immediately. Ethan: No. Shock-O: Fool! Gust-O: Do your eyes deceive you? Hail-O: Do you remember what happened the last time we encountered you? Ethan: This isn’t going to turn out like last time. Agent: Unless you pull a canon and go your bland ass strength alien. Again. gives him a irritated look with a vein popping out. Gust-O: Then you lead us no choice. Obliterate them! Weatherheads fired their attacks at them. Agent jumped to the second floor to dodge the ice blasts, he started firing sonic waves the more they tried to hit them. Shock-O fired electricity out of his arms, and Ethan ran to dodge the attack, then he activated the Omnitrix. Gust-O blew his strongest wind attack, everything started spinning. The Weatherheads except for Gust-O, and Ethan and the Agent were flown up into the air. Agent: Knock out Gust-O's defenses. Something that, y'know, won't hurt us too in the process. Ethan: Way ahead of you! turned the dial from Slapstrike to Diamondhead to a hooded figure. He raised his arm in the air and slammed down. CHILL TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s skeleton started to change into a phantom like creature, as ginormous wings grew out from behind his back, he curled into a ball and the wings surrounded his body. Ethan’s toes started stretching and turned into two sharp ones. Ethan then closed into the screen and as his face structure changed, his eyes grew more pupils. The creature spread his body and wings out then dashed out of the transformation. Chill started flying toward Gust-O. Gust-O shot wind as hard as he good, Big Chill attempting to close in on him, started struggling to do so. Big Chill: Ergh… I can’t reach him! saw the mist coming through his own breath. Better try something else... Chill took a deep breath and shot an ice beam out of his mouth. It started to freeze Gust-O completely and the wind current stopped. Everything plummeted to the ground, including the other two Weatherheads, and the Agent. Agent: Remind me when you’re going to do that next time. Big Chill: Sorry? Now where’s the other two? lightning zap fired at Big Chill, but was lucky to dodge in time. In the background as Big Chill kept trying to dodge his attacks, the Agent was facing Hail-O. He kept firing hail as the '' Agent shot sonic waves. They obliterated Hail-O’s attacks. '''Hail-O': You cannot defeat me human, give up. Agent: For fucksakes, quit assuming my race, I'm no human, I'm a Time Lord. fired a larger blast from his sonic probe. Hail-O goes flying back into the wall then collapses. Hail-O: That makes… illogical… sense… shuts down. Defeated. Shock-O continues to fire thunderbolts as Big Chill does his best to dodge his attacks. Big Chill: Can’t shake this up much longer! Dodges. Agent? Agent: Yes, what I’m coming? is running down the stairs. Big Chill: Time we gave this guy the cold shoulder, if you get what I mean? Agent: Duh. Shock-O: Whatever you two are blabbering about, you are no match for the Weatherheads. shot a jolt near Big Chill. Big Chill: You don’t realize a distraction when you see one. Shock-O: What!? Agent fired a sonic blast from behind Shock-O and he was thrown back into the wall, and Big Chill breathed ice onto him. Trapping Shock-O in a frozen statue. Big Chill: They’re down! burst of lightning broke through the ice statue, and Shock-O stood back up. Agent: I wish you didn’t jinx things… Hail-O’s Systems: Reboot system complete. turned back on then stood up next to Shock-O. Big Chill: No worries, we’ll just take them down again. zapped Big Chill and he screamed for his life then fell down, struggling to stand up. Agent started running toward them, Hail-O threw large pieces of graupel at him and the Agent fell backwards. Big Chill stood up, and saw Shock-O freeing Gust-O with a zap, and the statue shattered. Gust-O grabbed the EIC. Hail-O: I have the Electric Impulse Carrier. Gust-O: Then let us make our exit. Weatherheads started running away, Big Chill gained his strength back up and started flying after them. Big Chill: No! Chill took a shortcut, he phased through the wall to his surprise and looked around to see vehicles from the SACT was arriving at the doorstep. Big Chill phased back in. The Agent began gaining his balance, and Big Chill flew to him. Big Chill: We have to go, now! heard Lieutenant Steel’s voice coming from the halls. Lieutenant Steel: Everybody fan out! Chill grabbed the Agent, and the two phased through the walls as they left the building. The SACT ran inside the laboratory, with their weapons held high. Lieutenant Steel: Don’t move or… noticed that nobody was inside, Lieutenant Steel found pieces of hail on the ground and held it. Lieutenant Steel: Gone… Big Chill and the Agent were fleeing from the area. Then the scene changed to the TARDIS teleporting to a sidewalk that led to Ethan’s house in a suburb area. Ethan stepped out as the Agent was chilling by the door. Ethan: Ugh… we almost had them. Agh, if I just chose someone better than that blue moth freezing guy, we could’ve stopped them from taking the EIC. Agent: Well, for what it’s worth, you didn’t completely fuck up this time. turned to him. Agent: You didn’t choose somebody who can just punch, and you strategized how to use your aliens so you can make it a decent advantage out of it. We were able to stop two of the three Weatherheads today, and next time, we’ll be able to kick all of their asses. Ethan: Thank you. Agent: Personally, I think you're getting better with your powers. You're thinking in ways the canon hero never could. Ethan: Who is that? Agent: Eh, it’s not important… Don’t worry about it. Ethan: Alright, later? Agent: Later. walked toward his house, and went inside. Meanwhile inside a dark room, a light was glowing from the ceiling to a circular table. Gust-O, Shock-O and Hail-O stepped inside from a doorway. Gust-O: We have retrieved the components to create the Pyros Generator. Mystery Weatherhead: Excellent, you managed to retrieve it… I expected nothing less from you the likes of you three. But you three are late… Mystery Weatherhead grabbed Shock-O and began to burn through his armor plates. Mystery Weatherhead: Give me a reason why I shouldn’t desemble you and replace you with a Techadon. Shock-O: We… ran into some kind of trouble. Mystery Weatherhead: Trouble? dropped Shock-O. Mystery Weatherhead: It appears we have run into some kind of shapeshifter, and his pet Time Lord. Mystery Weatherhead: Shapeshifter, Time Lord? That must mean the Time Lords have already discovered that the timeline had not only drastically changed. But… if the shapeshifter is who I think it is, he may be a threat to our plans. Hail-O: Shall we dispose of him? Mystery Weatherhead: Not yet, let the shapeshifter run around and have fun while it can, it’s only a matter of time before I bounce right into him, then I shall dispose of himself. smacks the table, and his fists heats up, melting a bit of the table. Mystery Weatherhead: For now, we shall carry out our plan and transform this world into a world of my own… turned dark but his eyes continued glowing. ---- it started to rain, the next scene showed a figure on a rooftop, she started running towards the ledge, then jumped and landed to the ground, with wind coming out of her arms, helping her land safely to the ground. Her eyes stopped glowing. She looked at a virtual map, it resembled a communicator. Figure: It’s here… bursted through the door, grabbed a torch, and lit on fire as she started walking down the stairs through the passage-way. On the bottom floor she saw a bunch of creatures similarly praying to a piece of stone with markings on it, mounted on the wall. Noises started being heard in the background, including screams of terror. The creatures slowly turned toward the stone covered door, and it went flying into the ground. The figure stood walking inside, she saw the creatures were very triggered. Mystery Girl: So this is where the second piece of the Kur stone is. creatures growled, and she turned her body into a fighting stance. Mystery Girl: Aw shit. transformed into Kotchya and dashed at the creatures. MUSIC CONTINUED FROM 0:50-2:15 AND FADED FOR THE END AND CREDITS ---- the ending credits, outside Ethan’s house, he started walking towards school. Very tired and notices the “Porta-Jon” is outside across his house again, he glares and walks over to it. Ethan starts pounding on the door. Ethan: HEY! Agent: from inside. WHAT?! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! Ethan: Are you seriously planning on keeping that literal shit hole outside my house? Agent: Yes! I’m here to guide you so I tend to keep this thing right by you at all times. Ethan: But outside across from my house!? Agent: Yes. Ethan: Well... You could at least like, get us some secret base or something? Agent: Do you realize how corny it would be to have a secret base? Ethan: Yeah, but it’s better than people thinking things with it just being us going in there and all! Agent: Ugh, fine. Whatever. Just let me get a chance to fucking sleep for a change, will you? groaned and as he starts to leave, then he turns back to ask a question. Ethan: Hey can I get a ride to school? I’m kinda running late here. Agent: Get your own ride, you piece of shit! sighed, he looked at his Omnitrix, flashing green. Ethan: Eh… might as well… Major Events *Heatblast, Grey Matter, Slapstrike, Big Chill, Hail-O, Lieutenant Steel and the Secret Alien Containment Team make their debuts. *Ethan faces his first villains. *Xylene's body's whereabouts remain unknown. *Ethan is introduced to the Secret Alien Containment Team and the Weatherheads. *Ethan suggests to the Agent to get a secret base. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Mystery Girl 'Neutral' *Lieutenant Steel *Secret Alien Containment Team 'Villains' *The Founding Sons of America 'The Weatherheads' *Gust-O *Shock-O *Hail-O (first appearance) *Mystery Weatherhead Aliens Used *Heatblast (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Slapstrike (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance) Allusions *Heatblast makes a reference to Pokemon when he says "steel types are weak against fire type attacks" *The Agent makes a comparison of The Fairly Oddparents when he refers to the Weatherheads as Pixies. Trivia *The Founding Sons of America are entirely based off Purge villains. *The Agent makes many references to Ben 10 and other BTFF related series. **Migster7, ZeVikingSif and Alanomaly’s shows are referenced when the Agent is listing the Omnitrix bearers. **The Agent references Ben Tennyson again when he states Ethan is learning how to use it better than Omnitrix better than him. Category:Episodes